


Using the Loo

by HPFangirl71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry walks in on Louis unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using the Loo

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to the infamous Louis masturbating recording and seeing Elounor shippers on twitter tell us Larry shippers how writing the boys having sex has destroyed their friendship!! Anyways, both made me just want to write even more Larry smut so this is what you ended up with... hope everyone enjoys it!! I'm proud of shipping Larry so Please Do Not Flame this story!! Thanks!!

Most people lock the door when they’re in the loo… but not Louis Tomlinson; he has a peculiar habit of forgetting. That’s only one of the many things Harry has begun to learn about his new band mate. And he learns it in the most incredible of ways…

Walking in on Louis is unexpected but what he’s doing in the loo is altogether startling. Harry almost walks out when he realizes that Louis isn’t actually going to the bathroom. But it’s what he’s doing instead that has Harry pinned to the floor. Louis is masturbating…

There’s no mistaking it; Louis’ jeans are bunched around his ankles, an arm pressed against the wall for leverage, and then there’s those soft groans. Fuck… those groans! Harry could listen to that beautiful sound for hours and not get enough. Louis’ voice is beautiful; every gasp and moan has Harry growing harder within his own trousers.

Louis obviously hasn’t heard Harry enter the room and Harry knows he should leave. Much as he hates to go, he should give Louis his privacy. And he’s poised to do just that when he hears the one thing that could make him stay.

“H…H…Harry” The word is broken as Louis says it, mingled within the panting groans of Louis’ pleasure. 

Harry knows he should still leave but how can he go when he’s just heard his own name escape Louis’ lips in a breathless gasp like that? Harry knows his next move might ruin everything between them but he has to take the chance.

Silently Harry locks the bathroom door and then slips an arm around Louis’ waist. He reaches down and lets his fingers encircle Louis’ hard on. He can feel Louis stiffen within his embrace, scared and unsure. Harry’s lips press softly against the side of Louis’ neck and he whispers into Louis’ ear.

“It’s okay, Louis… I’ve got you, baby.”

With those words Louis relaxes as Harry’s fist begins moving up and down his cock. Harry smiles as he hears Louis whimper with need.

“Mmm… Aahh… P…P…please.” Louis begs in a soft voice.

Harry increases the pressure of his grip on Louis’ prick. Louis’ hips buck upward into the motion as he gasps aloud. Harry’s other hand pulls at the back of Louis’ head, bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss. It’s sloppy and messy but also sexy as hell. Nothing’s turned Harry on more than seeing Louis come undone like this.

Harry presses his front against Louis’ backside, seeking some friction to relieve his own growing erection. Louis lets out another needy moan as Harry presses even harder against his bared bottom. Harry’s hand works itself up and down Louis’ cock, letting his thumb graze across the tip, extracting another needy groan from Louis’ lips. 

“That’s it, baby…” Harry pants against Louis’ ear.

“Oh God…!” Louis cries out as he bucks his hips upward again and fucks himself into Harry’s grip. 

Harry knows Louis’ on the edge. He can feel it in his desperate thrusts and he quickens his movements. Louis’ cock is slick with pre-cum as it slides within Harry’s fist. Louis’ breath comes out in a slow pant and he whimpers low in his throat. Harry presses again against Louis bottom and feels his own arousal increase. He’s so turned on that he’s almost afraid he might come in his trousers.

“Lou…” he breathes out in a soft whisper. 

Louis turns his head to the side and their lips collide once more. Louis’ tongue invades Harry’s mouth; his tongue imitating Harry’s thrusting movements. Harry groans with desire as his hand picks up pace. Louis’ body tenses for a moment just before Harry feels the warm splash of Louis’ release upon his fingers. 

“Fuck! Harry!” Louis cries out in surrender.

It’s incredible what hearing his name said like that does to Harry. He reaches down and unzips the front of his trousers. Louis puts his other hand up against the wall as Harry lets go of him to pull out his own aching cock. His fingers are still slick with Louis’ release and he uses it to coat his member. He knows that what he’s about to do might cross the line but then again, maybe they’ve crossed that already. All Harry knows is he’s hard with desire and he needs some sort of release for himself. 

Louis’ bent over just enough to give Harry perfect access to his body. Harry grabs ahold of Louis’ hip as he positions himself near Louis’ opening. He can sense Louis’ hesitation and Harry doesn’t want to do anything to break this new connection they’ve made. He leans forward to place soft kisses across Louis’ back.

“I won’t hurt you, baby, I promise.” 

He says those words just before thrusting against Louis’ tailbone. He doesn’t enter him, just fucks himself against the soft round curve of Louis’ arse. It’s as close to sex as Harry’s ever encountered and it does him in fast. It only takes a few thrusts before he’s coating Louis’ backside with his come. It releases in thick streams to coat Louis’ skin and Harry finds himself crying out from the extreme pleasure of it all. He falls against Louis’ back, panting heavily.

Harry is slow and reluctant as he pulls away from Louis’ body. The moment was perfect but it unfortunately has to come to an end. Harry adjusts his trousers and turns to get Louis a towel. Harry watches as Louis wipes himself clean, reveling in how beautiful the man is. He averts his gaze when Louis looks up and throws the towel into the nearby hamper. While Louis finishes dressing, Harry steps away to wash his hands; he can feel Louis staring at him and it makes him uncomfortable.

“So what now?” he whispers to break the suffocating silence.

Louis steps close, his fingers lift Harry’s chin upward. Harry’s overwhelmed by the things he’s feeling as he looks into Louis’ blue eyed gaze. He’s waiting for Louis to say something… anything really but the words never come. Instead, Louis leans in to claim Harry’s mouth. He bites at Harry’s lower lip and Harry lets out a low gasp. Louis slips his tongue inside and the kiss escalates into a full on snog.

One of Louis’ hands grips Harry’s curls tightly; the other slowly slides up beneath the back of Harry’s shirt while Harry himself has his hands planted firmly on both of Louis’ hips, pulling him close. They stay entwined like that, sharing kiss after kiss for several minutes before they’re startled back to reality by a jiggling of the door handle and Niall cussing loudly about needing to use the loo.

“We’ll be out in a minute!” Louis yells in a tone of annoyance.

“We…?” Niall replies questioningly.

Louis has difficulty holding back his laughter at Niall’s confused response. 

“Well at least I locked the door. Can you imagine if he’d walked in on us?” Harry says.

A mischievous grin spreads wide upon his face and that’s when Louis loses it completely. His laugh is loud and carefree as they leave the bathroom together, hand in hand.


End file.
